The present invention relates to a bracket for attaching bridging to the studs of a metal stud wall. In particular, the invention relates to a bracket which is simple
Metal studs for use in constructing partion walls are becoming more prevalent. The metal studs have a manner similar to wood studs for constructing partition walls. The metal studs are typically tied together at the top and bottom by U-shaped channel members which act as top and bottom plate for the stud wall. Stud walls which are subjected to wind and/or axial loads, such as is found if the stud wall forms the exterior wall or is a load bearing wall, require lateral support to provide resistance to rotation and minor axis bending under wind and axial loads.
Support for metal stud walls is generally provided by installing bridging members which tie the metal studs together at points intermediate their ends. These bridging members may be either metal strapping screwed to the outside flanges of the studs or may be internal bridging members installed through openings provided in the web of the metal stud. In order to transfer the support provided by the internal bridging members to the metal studs, the bridging members must be physically tied in some manner to the metal stud. In some circumstances this physical tying of the internal bridging member to the metal stud may be provided by merely welding the edge of the bridging member to the metal stud. In other installations it is necessary to transfer the support provided by the bridging members to the edges of the metal studs. In these circumstances L-shaped brackets are generally provided with the leg of the L shaped bracket being mechanically fastened to the internal bridging member and the upright of the L-shaped bracket mechanically fastened to the metal stud. The mechanical fastenings may be provided either by screws or by welding. The installation of the brackets for tying the metal studs and bridging members together can be labor-intensive requiring the installer to install up to four screws for every bracket or to provide for three or four welds for each bracket. In a typical wall where the studs are spaced 16 inches on center and are provided with two or three such bridging members arranged at different heights. This can require a large number of brackets and fastening applications adding up to very significant labor costs. There is a risk that the installer may try to save time by not providing all of the fastening required such as not utilizing enough screws or by not installing all of the brackets. In either of these circumstances, the structural integrity of the stud wall may be compromised.
There thus remains a need for a simple to install bracket for bridging members and metal studs which will ensure that all required support is provided and will also result in significant labor savings.
The present invention provides in one aspect for a novel bracket for use in a metal stud wall having internal bridging members for tying the metal studs and bridging members together. The bracket comprises an L shaped central region having a leg for overlying the bridging member and an upright for overlying the metal stud. A web gripping means is provided connected to the upright for gripping the web of the stud and transferring the support of the upright to the web. The bracket also has a bridging member gripping means connected to the leg for gripping the bridging member and transferring the support of the gripping member to the L shaped central region.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a metal stud partition wall, the wall comprising a plurality of spaced apart vertical metal studs joined at the top and bottom by U shaped channel members in which the ends of the studs are connected. The wall is also provided with at least one internal bridging member, the internal bridging member passing through openings provided in the web of the metal studs. The bridging member or members are structurally tied to the metal studs by brackets without the use of screws or welding. The brackets comprise an L shaped central region having a leg overlying the bridging member and an upright overlying the web of the metal stud. The bracket includes web gripping means connected to the upright gripping the web of the stud and transferring the support of the upright to the web. The bracket also includes a bridging member gripping means connected to the leg gripping the bridging member and transferring the support of the gripping member to the L shaped central region.